


Ranger Adventures (Fallen Hero Fanfic, AU, CHARGESTEP)

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fallen Hero spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: Sidestep, must  balance his new life, his relationship to Ortega, his mental health and his role as a hero as the rangers face a new nefarious enemy. This continues the previous fanfic.





	Ranger Adventures (Fallen Hero Fanfic, AU, CHARGESTEP)

AU Fanfic Fallen-Hero Ranger Adventures. 1  
Starting another Fanfic because of reasons.

This takes place in an AU (which is basically the end of my first fic)

Basically, Sidestep and Charge are together, Sidestep is trying to become a full ranger, and is no longer hunted by the government.

 

Midnight Terror

 

Years ago.  
Late night. Somewhere in the Lacandon Rainforest.

Hurried steps took him right to the very edge of the chasm.

The intense rain had made visibility a luxury and finding an escape route a guessing game

A game that he was clearly loosing. Crossing was impossible.

“Fuck!… Fuck Fuck fuck! Is this a joke?!”

But rain wouldn’t compromise and he couldn’t find a way across.

He had wrongly assumed the carnivore minds would stop searching for him once they consumed the bodies of his brothers.

He had been wrong. They had surely counted them, found one was missing, and reassumed the hunt. He had only gained some advantage, that was thinning quickly. He could sense them approaching faster than he could ever fathom.

Only a choice now. Left.. or right. Life or death.

Left! He ran as fast as he could. There seemed to be no end to the chasm. no way to cross. The rain gave the ground a muddy, disgusting texture. He looked at the bottom. No. If he tried to climb down, he would slip and break his spine on the long fall.

So he kept running.

A guttural howl. They could speak, he knew that. They just chose not to. However did the Catastrofiend create his demons, they hadn’t been able to find out before she had found them instead. And she also had chosen not to speak.

Something in the distance… he could see… ropes. Crossing the chasm.

Rotten boards and ropes… remains of a bridge, still dangling over the chasm.

This path was his doom or his salvation, but that wasn’t for him to decide. He could only try and follow it.

His mind couldn’t recall a moment where he had been more afraid. He had cheated death many times before, but …

He crossed as fast as he could. Keeping the balance, stepping on ropes, on dangling boards that gave in as he stepped on them, on thin air when his balance failed. He was certain he would fall and break every bone at the bottom, yet he somehow managed to reach the other side.

He took his knife and cut the dangling ropes loose, letting the whole thing fall down. That could gain him some time at least.

The operative had memorized all maps regarding this operation. That was his main task. His telepathic training wasn’t as advanced as the rest of the team, so he would help bringing his knowledge of the area to their mind link.

Thanks to it, he had an approximate idea of where the military base was…

He expanded his mind, looking for threats. Soon enough, the Minds were on his sights… and they were heading straight for the bridge.

“Fuck!” He ran faster. He felt, struggled into the mud, stood up and kept running. He had cut off the bridge but he knew the speed those things could achieve. They would cross the chasm.. climb it down and up again… And fall on him like wolves.

“FUCK!” he screamed while running. It was futile, they’d catch up with him before he could…

…

The minds went pass the bridge without even stopping and headed east. They were going to cross the chasm some other way.

He started running again. He understood. They were not after him. 

……………………………

He reached the base two days later. He had hurried as much as he could.

But by them there were no officers to report to, no scientists to take him back, no drugs to put him to sleep, no psychics to erase his trauma and leave him battle ready once more…

Piles of corpses… he looked for survivors.

They had devoured most of the soldiers and left the rest to rot. He had cheated death many times before, but he would have taken any of those deaths before the one the Catastrofiend liked to inflict.

After examining the third pile, and nearly walking away, he sensed a mind regain consciousness. He returned, and found someone alive. He was breathing. But the wounds were far too severe. Dying. Dying, and not giving him more instructions, or orders of any kind.

A young man. He was suffering. There was no way to help him. So he did what he had been trained to do. Put an end to the suffering. A single cut.

His eyes looked at him in understanding as he did it. His mind was afraid, but it relaxed for a few minutes once the pain was gone… and then.. there was nothing.

Drenched by the rain, sweat and blood, he let go of the dead. There was no one else. He was the only survivor.

He wandered a few steps towards the shattered tents, then fell on his knees and screamed. But only the dead could hear him.  
……………………………………

 

Present day.

“Hey!” Ortega shook him lightly. “It’s just a nightmare”

“Wha…?” Cyrus woke up in a daze and just stared at Ortega, startled for a few seconds, until it all came back to him. He wasn’t in a jungle. He was in the Ranger’s Headquarters. And he was in Ortega’s room.

“Nightmare” Ortega repeated.

“Oh.” Cyrus managed to acknowledge. “Sorry” He felt guilty. He had so many of these, and he wouldn’t let Ortega sleep.

Sleeping pills helped, but he didn’t always take them, it messed his telepathy and gave him headaches afterwards. And sleeping pills couldn’t cure PTSD anyways.

Ortega felt he needed to wake him up every time, which was really not an easy thing to do when he had one of the bad ones, so it would take a good 10 minutes of his sleep time trying to wake him, and then there was no way to assure he wouldn’t have another one the moment he shut his eyes.

“It’s ok” he said. “How do you feel?”

Cyrus pondered on the question for a split-second. “I’m alright. It’s nothing”

“Do you want to write it down?”

“No.. just go back to sleep Ricardo”

“But…”

“I’ll go get something from the fridge, read an article or something and then go back to my room and sleep. Don’t worry”

“But…”

But Cyrus just gave him a pat on the shoulder, and quickly made for the corridor. He could tell Ortega to stop mothering him but that would only lead to mortifying the both of them further. Ortega was just doing with they had discussed in therapy to the letter and none of this was his fault.

He had PTSD that had gone untreated for his entire lifetime until last year. The more he understood therapy, the more he got used to the idea that nightmares were going to be part of his life (Dream-life?), and no amount of discussing their hidden meanings with the shrink was going to make them go away.

Of course he would still do it.. but he didn’t really hope for improvement in that front anymore.

He made a beeline for the fridge, and as he laid a hand on the cold trove of treasure, he froze. There was another mind, a few steps from him, fixed on his same prize. They couldn’t see each other in the cover of darkness, but it was there…

“So… it seems we meet again” he let out.

He heard an immediate stumble.

“Not again! I swear you'r trying to kill me…”

“Sorry Chen.. seems i beat you to the fridge this time. What shall it be?”

Steel sighed. “I think there are some pizza leftovers.”

“Yes. You get that, i’ll make myself a sandwich.” He said, passing two slices to Chen. He also passed him a beer before he asked.. because.. telepathy.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Chen asked, taking the added beer without a word.

“Nope.”

“What was it this time?”

“Back at the jungles escaping the Catastrofiend’s creeps”

“That’s when you first broke out from the Special Directive right?”

“Yes… Ortega woke me up. You?”

“The attack a the embassy all over. Woke up on my own. Always do”

“Shit.”

“Same to you.”

“Thanks.”

They sat on the couch, fiddling with their smartphones. This had become a sort of routine. Eventually, they’d go back to sleep, after calming their nerves a bit. Oddly enough it had actually made him closer to Chen than ever before.

“How are you?” Chen asked. It was weird, but Cyrus was feeling more comfortable with him asking lately.

“You really want to know ?"He smiled lightly

"Yup.”

“I… I don’t know. I feel like i’m not getting better. And then we argue… and I apologize. And he feels guilty for all the shit I’ve been trough.. and I tell him it’s not his fault… And then i keep thinking that i’m going to fuck it up for real at some point.”

“Then don’t fuck it up”

“Oh wow thanks for the sage advice” Cyrus cracked.

“Happy to oblige” Chen said extending a his beer in his general direction with a smile.

“I’m trying.”

“That’s all he asks. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t…. Anyways, how about you?”

“Too much stress. The mayor’s a… -ahem- … major pain in my ass.”

“Ha… You know, if you had let me carry on my master-plan further, he wouldn’t be in office”

“What, you feel like wearing that clown villain costume again? I don’t see anyone stopping you..”

“Sorry, too late… ” he held his hand to Chen “That ship has sailed… I’m a glorious honorary hero these days. Fuck me.”

“You really should tell that to Ortega”

“Fell right into that one didn’t I…”

“Yes. Anyways, you you could always retire” Chen grinned.

“Like anyone’s going to fall for that one again.”

“Hell no. So.. did you pass the physicals?”

“Yeah. My government-issue body regenerated just on time for that. Psych tests… i have no idea. I had to do a written test, they don’t trust sending an examiner on the same room”

“I’ll call them and have them e-mail me the results tomorrow.” Honorary member status was not regulated, tough no one had really objected it so far. Becoming a regular ranger member required a background check, a psych test and a physical test.

“Thanks… Oh and.. uh.. Chen.. If I don’t pass.. can you…” Cyrus started, a bit insecure

“I’ll sugar-coat it sure. But stop being so worried. This isn’t a race”

"You know how he gets when he sees no progress”

“I know…” Cyrus had taken the test twice now, and Ortega thought it had only been once.

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

“Question.” Steel spoke after a while.

“Yes?”

“Why the Catastrofiend? You did get closure on that nut-job, you shot his head off”

He shrugged “No idea . It’s just another stupid night terror"

Steel nodded.

Cyrus finally stood up

“Want me to go to the meeting with you tomorrow? I can wave my big "Telepath pariah” sign and scare out the political creeps away just by standing next to you. It’s my new superpower"

“You know I can’t say no to that…”

“It’s a date then” Cyrus washed his plate then head back to his own room.

Steel stayed for a while longer, wondering when exactly had he really befriended Sidestep. Sans the mystery, he had turned out to be a really ok person…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fallen Hero AU Fanfic Ranger Adventures 2  
Second part to the new AU fanfic. Herald and Argent investigate some murders with the aid of the LDPD. I’m so starved for new scenes of these two. Made up a lot of stuff for Argent’s backstory hope you people like it!

 

Los Diablos Confidential

 

Outskirts of Los Diablos. Noon.

 

“So, are you going first, or should I…”

Argent shrugged, ignoring him. 

“But I’d really want to know.. are we going to do good cop or bad cop…”

She groaned just a bit.

“So what do you think …?”

She stopped and turned to him.

“Shut! Up!. I have the same information as you! Also I have no clue yet! Why don’t you save the questions until AFTER we talk to the police ?”

“Oh.. yes.. sorry. I’m just nervous.” Herald smiled at her. It was a charming smile. Infuriating. She would probably had done better with any of those alcoholic, depressive, moody male detectives from one of those old noir flicks any time of the day as her partner. Or better yet one of those alcoholic, depressive, moody female detectives in the modern noir flicks. 

But no. She had to get the pretty boy instead. Steel and Sidestep had to be busy in some stupid political circus they had no business being part of anyways. And Ortega had to go handle another theft by the Crumpler on the other side of town. 

Who even was that clown…? The Crumpler… What kind of shit-for-brains villain leaves crumpled notes of their next plan at every scene?!

She took a few long breaths “Look… Just… try to listen and follow my lead ok?. That’s how i learned anyways." 

Herald nodded and followed in after her. 

She just moved on. She should have definitely dragged Sidestep here with them . He wasn’t fast enough to dodge her without his suit. She could have just taken him by the neck, then rattled him in front of the witnesses for a few minutes until the telepathy trick was done, and the case would be solved. 

The crime scene had been cordoned by police already. A small, semi-abandoned park with a playground and a basketball court. Five corpses, covered.

"Anderson” she said in an almost undecipherable low growl as she noticed the black LDPD homicides detective in front of her.

She turned with a blank expression that turned into a smile just a little too quickly. “Ohh hi Angie! I’m So happy to see you. You don’t call, you don’t text.. i’m starting to think you’ve forgotten about your old girl… And you must be Herald … You know Angie, you never introduced your boyfriend to me”

“Ex boyfriend” Herald clarified

“Oh oh… that’s right she dumped you too! And on Tv as well! We should definitely have a chat someday” she approached and whispered in a more serious tone “I mean it”

“Right.. ehrm.. hi! I didn’t know you two knew each other”

Argent wanted to face-palm… of course he didn’t know…

“Oh, she didn’t tell you about me ? you know, Argent and I had a bit of a thing together… dated for two years of my life if memory serves me well…”

“Waaait… are you the woman in the police video where the…” he stopped as Argent gave him the EYE.

“Ohh you know about me! I’m the very same one! I became famous thanks to your ex here. I broke up with her and she trashed the entire restaurant and I had to fend her off with my police baton. But you shouldn’t look at the police footage… It’s the cellphone videos that made me famous. Did wonders for my career. So I had to do desk-work for almost a year, while seeing posters of you and her on the highway on my way to work every day! Everyone loves you two, right? Anyways, she let me off easy. I saw the pictures of YOUR breakup… She got you good, so many bruises. Oh wait, you'r not going to get back together ?” She smiled letting the venom in her words float in the air.

“Ahh…” Herald was more or less speechless, as the verbal slashes from Lillian didn’t seem to end

“Enough!” Argent interjected. “If you have things to say to me, i’m right here!”

“I know you’r here, but i want him to know because you are a fucking menace Argent! A disaster waiting to happen!”

“Lilian.. just do your stupid job for a change and show us the scene” 

“I think I prefer Andersen. Lilian is for people i trust. So. Come see the corpses already, “LADY” . ” She said, uncovering the bodies without much warning

Herald took a step back. Argent almost did too. She had seen many corpses in her career, but this was something new.

Entire sections of them where missing, as if someone had drawn a circle and took from them whatever was inside. Perfect round cuts. Maybe a laser?

“What the hells is this?” Herald managed to word out.

“Oh i asked the same thing you know? We’ve identified this one… she pointed at one of the corpses … as Terry Morales, aka "Little C-Bone” gang leader. And these other ones, are.. ehrm.. were his gang"

“What… ” Argent studied the inexplicable wounds “What happened to them?”

“That’s a good darn question. I’m dying to know myself.”

“Is there video on those cameras?” Herald pointed at a small Coffee bar next to them.

“I hope so. My partner went there to get the recordings… also, he owes me coffee, that must be what’s taking so long”

They waited for a few awkward minutes in silence, with Herald standing in between them, clearly wishing to be anywhere else.

Eventually, Lilian’s partner came back with the footage.. and coffee.

“Thanks Robert.” she said, taking the memory card and plugging it on her vehicles video display.

Robert shook Herald’s hand then gave Argent a “You touch my partner i kill you” look.

“Let’s see what we’ve got in here….”

Lillian played the video in fast forward, stopping at the relevant parts.

 

1:36 AM A car stopped by the park.

1:49 AM A young white man approached the car. There was a brief conversation. The figure inside the car gave him a small bag trough the window.

1:55 AM The car left. The young man sat on a bench. He opened a bag and looked inside. He walked out of the frame for a moment.

2:03 AM The man returned, and sat on the bench again. He opened the bag and took something that looked like a some sort of small gun. He then rolled up his sleeve and shot it at his exposed arm.

2:09 AM The man started shaking as if having seizures, and fell down on the floor

He stayed there for 2 hours. 

4:12 AM The man stood up awkwardly. He stumbled. Fell, and stood up again. 

4:15 AM A group of five approached him. They pushed him and surrounded him. Started kicking him. On was trying to look in his pockets. Then … black spheres appeared on the screen, increasing in size and floating in the air. They covered part of the assailants.

Footage showed one of them trying to pull his arm from inside one of the spheres, but he couldn’t… Their victim stood up and was covered in a dark halo. Then the spheres disappeared… along with part of the muggers. Blood covered everything.The man seemed shocked. He just started running out of the image.

“So we’ve got ourselves a new miracle drug user” Anderson pondered. “Another Boost”

“That was just self defense” Herald pointed out

“Yeah. But he still killed five people. And there’s no telling if he can even control those … things… he created. We need to find him. Fast.” Argent pointed out.

“I’ll run the plate numbers…” Lillian rewinded the footage to the moment the car stopped. She entered the number in an app. “Here.. got it. Registered to one Adrien Courtis”

“See if we can get an address.. . hm.. wait do you have the syringe?”

“Yes. On both accounts.. It’s not a syringe.. It’s actually one of those.. what did you call it Robert?”

“Jet Injector” Robert answered. “I don’t know who uses them nowadays.”

“Can I see it?”

“Here. Can you make anything of it?”

She examined it closely with her special sight “There’s a serial number on the inside of this thing, and the manufacturer… can you run those?”

“Sure let’s see..” Lillian entered the numbers.

“FarmaCore bought a few hundreds of these last year” It was easy to track down items bought by official companies. “This serial numbers matches their stocks”

“How about we split efforts?” Robert Suggested “Lady Argent and I can go to FarmaCore, Anderson and Herald can check this Adrien’s home.”

Lady Argent and Anderson didn’t disagree.

………………………..

Late afternoon

“So.. huh.. you and Argent” He had been driving silently for a few minutes. He didn’t really know how to handle this.

“Relax… I.. I’m sorry. I’ve got nothing againt you… That’s the result of so much time thinking what would i tell her if i met her again. I'ts not about you. ”

“Oh. Well she does sometimes draw the worst in people…”

“She does.” Anderson sighed. “What’s your story? How did you end up with her ?”

“I didn’t… it was for the cameras actually”

“Oh.” She seemed to ponder upon learning that “That makes sense. Didn’t think you where her type the first place. I mean.. I thought guys in general were not her type.”

“Heck if i know what her type is.”

“Ha! True that…”

“IT’s not like i’m one to ask. I don’t have any luck anyways… all my crushes end up with someone else. Or beat me to a pulp.”

“Yeah.. I read about Locust. Dating the Handyman now ?.. Isn’t he too old for her?”

“You know… I never told this to anyone but.. the hero community is… just weird. They just change partners like it was socks… They even turn Supervillains and then fight their former flings. I hate it…”

“Sidestep and Charge you mean?”

“Yeah. That’s how how fucked it is from the inside" 

"Well, I did taste it… and it burned.”

“Tell me about it.”

Herald parked the car perfectly in a small lot, close to the apartment building. He wasn’t really used to driving, but that didn’t meant he was bad at it.

The super let them in the building, and they knocked at apartment’s door.

“LDPD, open up” Anderson announced, badge in hand.

There was no response.

“Hey look” Herald pointed at a window on the corridor. Someone running trough the fire escape.

“Dammit. Let’s get him!”

Anderson went down the stairs, while Herald jumped, floating to ground level.

The man ran as fast as he could, but he didn’t count on flying pursuit. Herald descended on him like a Hawk, pinning him onto the ground.

“Stay still!”

“No! Let me go! Let me…! They’ll kill me!” the man struggled with all his strength.

“Stop it! We'r not going to kill you…” He stood up and started dragging him back to the patrol car. 

“Look out!” Adrien screamed

Bit it was too late.

Something just hit him squarely on his chest, sending him flying backwards. He spun in the air, narrowly avoided crashing onto the ground, hovering, and turned back to see what attacked him. 

“hAhahaHAa…” A massive figure was holding Adrien with huge clawed (hands?). It’s face had something resembling a smile with teeth the size of fingers. “aaaArEee yOoUuu loooOokiiInG FoR thIIiiiIsss oOonEee? yYyooUu CAn haAaaveeE HiiIm” The voice was truly out of this world.

It closed it’s claws with one movement, cutting trough flesh and bone alike.

Herald could only watch as the still screaming remains of Adrien touched the ground. 

“What in the hells… ARE YOU??” He asked, astonished

The beast emmited a guttural howl, and charged at Herald. However, he was prepared, and evaded the claws, spinning once more, taking advantage of it’s impulse, and sending it flying behind him. Still, the creature managed to stand up faster than he anticipated, and got hold of him , slamming him against the ground.

“Aaack!” The thing stood with all it’s weight above his right arm, not letting him stand. It raised a claw to finish him off as he struggled… 

BLAM!

THe gunshot hit the thing chest, and made it recoil, but it didn’t fall. It just turned with a shriek, and charged in the direction of his new assailant.

Herald realized what was happening, and took flight once again. He intercepted the (Monster?) lifting it from the ground before it could get to Anderson, flying up, then down, driving it into a brick wall at full speed, with enough strength that he could hear cracks from it’s bones. 

The wounded creature didn’t stop, however, and tried to slash him again, but he dodged and sent a fist onto it’s face, knocking it backwards. He silently thanked Sidestep for the long hours of training.

Anderson stepped in and shot at it several times, until there were only clicks of the empty chamber.

The creature stumbled onto them, bleeding profusely. Then it fell, and stopped moving.

“Are you ok?” Anderson asked

“It’s nothing i just… ” And then he noticed the bleeding scratch marks at the sides of his chest, where the thing had grabbed him, tearing his nanosuit as if it was paper “Oh shit…”

“I’ll call backup.. in the meantime.. let’s take you to a hospital”

……………..

Meanwhile…

 

“Wherever did you find this?!” The scientist was besides himself. “It shouldn’t be out of this facility!”

“So it DID come from here?” Robert confirmed.

“Yes… YES. It’s… it’s experimental” Dr. Patton spoke, minding his words as Ellison glared at him. 

“Enough mystery. What’s in it?” Argent asked.

“As you know, our company provides all manner of services. We provide what the public needs… and also carry classified research programs. We can’t provide more information at this time.” CEO Ellison explained.

“Could this act as a hero drug?” Argent frowned. “You could at least tell us that right?” She really had a short fuse for these types and she was at her best behaviour today. 

Patton glanced at Ellison, who nodded after a few seconds. 

“Yes.. it could.. lead to several.. powerful mutations. Yes, yes, it could be considered a hero drug.”

“So you sell on the streets now?” Robert accused

“We would never…” Ellison started.

Argent’s phone rang. Not a ringtone she had heard in a long time. 

“Yes… Lillian?” She listened for a few seconds “What? Is he allright…? Crap. Oh… I see. I’ll be there first sting after I finish here… ” She turned to Ellison. “Do you know an Adrien Courtis?" 

"Can’t say I do” Ellison stated blankly.

“He had a security pass for your facilities on him. I mean on his remains. He’s just been murdered by some manner of super-powered creature after him. Tore him to pieces. Then it almost killed our partners. You wouldn’t know anything about that either, right?.”

Ellison sighed and typed a few things on his computer.

“Ahh.. here. Adrien Courtis” He turned the screen to them, showing his file as a low level employee.

“What can you tell me about this Dr. Patton?”

“Oh.. he’s on the project.. He must have stolen the injector!”

“I see. Mystery solved then” Ellison turned off his computer. “A rogue employee stole experimental drugs from us, sold it, then got killed, most likely by the Cartel for selling on their turf… Tragic.. but developing these technologies always comes with great risks”

“You honestly expect us to believe there’s nothing more going on? Tell us what’s in the fucking injector” Argent exploded walking right to his face, this time showing her claws.

“I hope you come with a court order tomorrow morning if you'r so keen on knowing. Also, you’ll speak to my lawyers from now on. This meeting is over. Get out before i call security.” he spoke with a smile right to her face. 

She didn’t move for a few seconds, until Robert put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back gently.

She finally walked out with him.

“He knows much more i bet” Robert said as he lighted a smoke while they walked to the car. 

“Let’s get to the fucking hospital. If something happens to them i swear I’ll strike that smug grin off his face and kill him”

“What about the new boost?”

“I’ll call Steel. We still need to find him…”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fallen Hero. AU Ranger Adventures 3 Fanfic  
Third part of the new fanfic. All of the rangers on this one, some bickering, some light fun. 

Four costumed individuals sitting on a van…

The van stopped on an empty lot by the exterior fence of FarmaCore.

“We'r too damn close!” Argent complained. “They'r going to see us!”

“Well I haven’t done this in months” Sidestep complained. “I’m not even sure this is close enough. I’ve never done it at this range with an unknown target!“

"You mean you can’t?” Argent challenged him “It worked fine on me didn’t it?”

“OF COURSE I CAN!” he barked back at her “Who do you think I am? And I already said i’m sorry!”

She knew attacking his competence always got him fired up… “You know we could always find ourselves another telepath who’s up for it!” Argent let her words in the air.

“Good luck with that… I hear Locus is on discount” He grumbled.

“Maybe we WILL go to Locus!!!” Argent crossed her arms

Sidestep mumbled an unintelligible curse under his breath.

“You made the whole city insane! Why are we getting the Diet-soda version of you now that you'r on our side?” she went on at it again

“I had my suit, the Rat King, and on top of that, I’m on meds now. And i didn’t have to possess anyone!”

“Try to keep it to a lower voice will you?” Steel argued, tired of the constant bickering. “We'r only doing this because the court order is a no-go remember?”

“How does this work again?” Ortega asked “Is it dangerous?”

“Uh.. no it shouldn’t be dangerous… I just… find someone.. and then … uhm … I study their mind, until I can find an entrance.. and then…”

“And then you snatch them! I know how it is” She glared at him

“Of for fucks sake I already told you i’m sorry about it a million times!”

“I don’t care for explanations or apologies, just do your exorcist mind-shit already!” Argent demanded

“He’s not the devil Angie! It’s not magic!” Charge soot back

“Those bastards know why that thing got the jump on Herald. And I want to know too. RIGHT. NOW!” She had become more protective of him than she wanted to admit since Sidestep made her attack him. 

“Fine!” Sidestep interrupted. “Fine! Ok! You win! We do it from here! Just fucking shut up everyone!… I need to focus”

Sidestep closed his eyes forcefully and concentrated

“Pffffhh…”

He opened one eye.

“What the fuck… are you laughing…?”

“Sorry.. You'r making a very silly face!” Charge couldn’t help it and just laughed at him…

“Idiot” Sidestep said with equal amounts of fondness and annoyance and trying to suppress a smile. He just lowered his mask to cover his face.

“Now if there are NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS…” He waited a few seconds and concentrated again “Hmhr… ”

Charge had to concentrate not to laugh again because it was clear he was making the face again, even trough the mask. Argent elbowed him.

“Ow”

Argent did the V with her fingers giving Ortega an all too clear “I’m watching you” sign.

He just rolled his eyes and watched Sidestep again.

Steel… he just wished there was a separate room for the grown ups.

……………………………………………

THe scientist kept making notes as he studied the microscope… when the image suddenly started spinning in a strange rainbow of colors… he couldn’t look away… so .. captivating..

Sidestep felt pulled into a million directions. His powers were on the lower side of the spectrum lately.

He was beginning to realize being an all powerful psychic was directly proportionate to being a being very stressed and fucked up individual, and his treatment and the meds that were slowly helping him become a healthy individual where not helping on that end.

Or maybe it was the other way around, and it was when his powers where at their strongest that he got the most fucked up?

Whatever the case, possessing the scientist took him what seemed like forever. Every open mind window had closed on his fingers the moment he wanted to step in. He had finally trapped him in an hallucination making him believe he was staring at an ever-changing mircoscope sample.

He checked his pockets… of course, he had no phone.. Maybe it wasn’t allowed inside the installations.

He tried to check for the man’s memories… Better start with what he knew before going for the files.

Sidestep was very good with tech, but this man’s knowledge had more to do with complex chemistry, physics and abstract theory. Sidestep closed the flow of thought when he saw himself overwhelmed with Quantum theory he couldn’t likely comprehend in the few minutes they had for this operation.

Back to spying then….

He went trough the corridor, walking past the head scientist Patton who was discussing with a pair of technicians. Finally he found his own cubicle and his computer. He managed to get the man’s password without much hassle… (It was written in a postit note) and entered the system.

He browsed trough the files, wondering how to get them out of the building without being noticed.

He finally trapped the scientist in another illusion and then opened his eyes… his real ones this time. He pulled up his mask up again

“I’m in… but security’s too tight. Steel.. do you have visual augmentation on you right now?”

“No.. but i can turn it on.. what for?”

“Do it.. and give me your hand”

“Wait what?” He seemed a bit reluctant. Actually, he seemed VERY reluctant

“Look I think i can pass the visual to someone else… and you'r the only one with brain-machine interface”

“Ahh…say again?” Steel asked

“Look if you'r not going to do it i can always make him steal files and try run trough the front doors see how far he gets”

“Uh.. ok” Steel gave him his hand, as if he was touching an electric eel now. “Why do you need the hand?”

“I’m not psychic just on my brain… the whole nervous system is a single organ…” he spoke as if that explained all. “Now.. one moment" 

“I’m going to regret this won’t I?” Steel wondered

Sidestep centered again on his scientist, who had almost broken free by now… and then was sent back on another color insanity trip.

He was at the computer desk again. He took the mouse and brought the plans on the files to the computer’s screen. He took a deep breath… and….

What he was trying to do he had only done in links with other psychics before… stop being a person, and become just a link, part of something greater… a link…. between his puppet, and Steel

He tried to bring them closer.. closer.. CLOSER…

"FUCK!” Steel yelled

“What?” Ortega asked

“I’m seeing it… i’m inside of the laboratory. He’s .. showing me… wow i’m .. i’m recording this all! It’s going straight to my video feed.”

“That’s just nuts!”

“And you told me he wasn’t the devil” Argent had a smug grin on her face

“Well if he is, then he’s our devil now” Charge smiled back

“We don’t need stinking court orders”

“Angie, can i have your phone?”

“Why?”

“I need to take photos.. he’s doing the face again -And Sidestep was-… hurry I need proof Angie!" 

Steel groaned as he continued recording the endless series of diagrams, notes and schematics

………………………………………………………..

"Delete that right now! I’ll kill you” Sidestep was trying to take the phone from Charge

“Not going to happen! I need the leverage!” Charge was clearly not letting him

“You break my phone you'r both going to have hell to pay” Argent threatened, not too seriously

Steel walked past them and uploaded the data on the HQ’s computer. They had their own lab personell there, and they could analyze the data and not ask that many questions.. it would take a short while.

Herald walked up to him.

“Hey. How did it go?”

“Well we’ve certainly got a lot.. but no idea what it means yet. How are you?”

“It’s just superficial scratchs. I’m lucky… could have been much worse. They just had to disinfect it and get me some antibiotics, that thing was filthy. Good news is i’m ready for action.”

“Did they bring the corpse here?”

“I called Anderson. The Morgue will be delivering it by now along with their results. Then we get to see if our own team can get more from it” he gave a tablet to Steel

“Here’s a picture while we wait”

Steel froze upon laying eyes on it.

He turned 180 and walked up to Sidestep and Ortega, took the phone from Ortega and gave it to Argent. Then he simply showed them the tablet

They froze as well.

“Is that…?” Sidestep babbled.

“Yeah. It’s the monster that attacked me!” Herald asked. “What of it?”

“That’s one of the Catastrophiend’s demons” Ortega said. “You and Anderson killed one”

“Not possible! We killed him! I killed him!” Sidestep said raising his arms and pacing around the room.

“Well it seems there’s some demons that got loose” Steel suggested

“No! That can’t happen! The demons are almost entirely animal minds!” he pointed at Herald “And you say it spoke! They don’t use their intelligence unless they have so. They’d never speak, or go hunting witnesses, much less even get inside a city without the Catastrophiend’s orders”

“Well… someone or something is ordering them around again then” Ortega suggested.

“We need to…” But steel was interrupted. An alarm sounded trough the headquarters.

Argent sat down and opened the distress message

“Powered disturbance at the Second Circle… you may want to see this”

Footage on the screens showed the Second Circle night club… people where trying to escape the building, as strange black spheres kept began forming and increasing in size around them, floating in the air and blocking the exits.

“There’s our boost”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fallen Hero AU Fanfic 4, Ranger Adventures  
Warning, the first part is a bit dark in this one, and there’s a drug related death. 

Some Chargestep intimacy because i love that shit! Herald heroics too!

Oh and a fight scene. I think i’m starting to get some idea of how to write them…? Or at least plagiarising stuff and mashing it up together.

 

Also, spoilers

And learned how to activate asks in case someone wants to ask stuff. Feels such a shame learning to use tumblr right before the tumblr apocalypse.

Enjoy! 

 

————————————————————————————-

Part 4

 

All the little pieces

————————————————-

Jake Black had a life once.

He had lost his mother during his early teens, got evicted along with his father and brothers when the bills became unpayable, dabbled in drugs, lived with his aunt until 18 and ended up joining the workforce early.

But he persevered. He finished high school. He managed to stay clean. He got two jobs. He met Paula, a woman who actually listened to what he had to say, and liked him for who he was, so they saved money, and managed to rent their own place.

Life was bliss for the first two years. She was a dreamer, and he was a realist, they complimented each other. Only one shadow haunted her: She had always wished to live an extraordinary life, and ended up on a boring job that was a shackle to her soul.

The third year, she started doing drugs every so on, and he didn’t see the problem at first. And as time passed, it spiraled on the both of them. After some serious arguments, he took action.

He did everything in his power to get her clean. They had therapy. He got people to stay with her at all times. He got a third job to pay for her rehab treatment. Finally, it all seemed to pay off, and she started following the path to recovery.

She was clean, and they were together. The bills were payed. And a few months later, she became pregnant. When she came back to him with the results, Jake felt his life complete. 

He thought he could beat anything. He relaxed… Happiness was a strong sedative. 

When she stopped wanting to go out, he thought she was just feeling sick. When she stayed in bed calling in sick for 3 whole days, he just thought she needed some time off work. When he returned home one morning and she didn’t answer the door, he didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary. When he sat down to watch his series, he only wondered if she was coming in a bit late. And when the bathroom door wouldn’t open fully, he didn’t think it could be anything out of the ordinary.

And then, when he saw her dead by the toilet, with the syringe still stuck to her arm, his life was shattered.

——————————————————

“Shit” It was all Sidestep could say as he saw the inside of the club. They had entered trough the roof, as the exits where blocked.

The situation inside had deteriorated greatly since they left the headquarters.

“Cartel shits! You killed her with your poison! You'r all going to pay!”

A group of boosted individuals armed with guns where exchanging shots with a floating figure covered in a dark energy field.

Fire, lasers, bullets or force blasts, nothing went trough the barrier. The Dark Energy Man raised his hands, generating a large dark sphere sizzling with black energy.

“Go to hell!” He tossed the energy ball at them. One of the boosted stepped to the front and sent a stream of colored energy against it… but it didn’t stop, and engulfed him, along with all the other boosted behind him.

As the sphere exploded, it left none of them behind. They had just completely banished, along with most of the furniture and part of the floor itself.

“This whole place is a front for your drugs! I’ll break it apart” He started generating another energy sphere

Steel motioned for them to be quiet, and they moved as a team towards the DJ booth The whole place was in chaos, civilians had been left in a free for all to fend for themselves. Some of the exits where blocked, or ruined.

“Sidestep, anything new what can you tell us about him?” He asked

He focused for a few moments before answering

“HE’s surrounded in some sort of barrier and it’s hard to read him. His mind is in disorder… I think the cartel did something to him and he wants to burn the whole world for it”

“Reminds you of someone?” Argent couldn’t resist

Sidestep just groaned

“Can you take him down without casualties?”

“I can try”

“Do it”

Sidestep focused. The Dark Energy Man froze for a few seconds as his black aura began loosing intensity… then took both hands to his head and started yelling

“Noooo! getoutgetoutgetout! Leavemealone! HEISMINE!”

Sidestep blinked and opened his eyes.

“What the actual fuck … ok… that never happened before… Steel, i’m not sure how to explain it, but i think there’ already something else in his brain”

“What…?”

The Dark Energy Man turned onto them with an enraged expression  
He sent a large energy sphere floating their way.

Sidestep covered his face …  
………………………….

“Where the fuck are we?” Argent was the first one to speak.

“No clue” Steel looked around.

It seemed like a random street of Los Diablos, in very dim lighting. everything was lacking in light or color.

“Is this some sort of mind trick?” Herald wondered

“If it is, it’s a pretty good one” Sidestep studied the path ahead, warily.

“What the heck is that?” Ortega pointed at a few moving shadows ahead. They looked vaguely humanoid. Standing. Staring at them with glowing red eyes.

“Fuck… guys.. those things are alive.. and there are many … we'r getting surrounded.” Sidestep stepped back.

“And they are hungry…” Argent pointed at a corpse a short way from them. “That’s one of the boosted that got hit before us”

A black sphere surged in the air some distance from them. As it exploded, debris and furniture clearly from the club fell onto the hellish landscape

“Are you thinking what i’m thinking?” Herald asked Steel

“Yes. .. can you fly to one of those spheres next time they appear?”

“I think so… Yes, Yes i can!”

“Good. If it gets you to the other side, then just provoke that freak into hitting the DJ’s booth again. I think it’s probably our only chance”

Herald nodded and rose in the air, waiting

“The shadow things are coming!” Sidestep warned

“We defend this spot. Nobody moves from here!” Ortega started emitting static

Another sphere appeared in the distance.

“Go for it Herald!” Steel yelled, as he started his machine-gun, mowing down the shadows swarming onto them from all sides.

…………………………………………

Dark Energy Man watched as his sphere consumed part of the office entrance. People screamed everywhere, but he had no time for them. He had to finish of the cartel. The voice had offered him power, and he wanted to use it to destroy those that the poisoned to Paula. He could already taste their deaths… He knew he was meant to set things right… And they were hiding in there.. he would root them out.

He didn’t, however, expect Herald’s fist to fly at cruise speed into his face from inside the sphere.

He lost balance, and began falling, as Herald charged once more and took aim at his stomach

“Chew on that!”

The powerful strike took the air out of his lungs. HE crashed on the floor as his floating became weaker.

“How the fuck are you alive?”

“Maybe your power’s not as great as you thought?” Herald teased, standing by the destroyed DJ’s box.

“I’ll show you just how much juice i’ve got…” He stood and started to created a truly massive ball, and released it at Herald…

“Do your worst!” Herald smiled challenging him

Just before impact, Herald elevated as high as he could avoiding the explosion…

“You can’t dodge forever!” THe Dark Energy man yelled following with his gaze.

“Oh you’ve got balls!” A female voice spoke to him

He turned, preparing another sphere. Argent emerged from inside the sphere

“HHuh.. now you'r alive too ? How?”

“Wouldn’t you want to know ?” She smiled “What’s do you go by? Is this your first time? We can do this gently, you know…”

“What?”

“What’s your villain name you creep? Or are you so new you haven’t thought of one? You are lacking in the costuming department too…”

“No, you’ve got it all wrong! I’m not a Villain! I’m a Hero! I’m taking out the cartel!”

“So you are going to kill some goons…” and to do that you attack the whole club? You'r not a hero, you'r just a little man trowing a tantrum"

“This whole place… they just use it to sell drugs! ! Everybody knows it!”

“Really ? What about all the people dancing and having a good time you little shit?”

“I'ridding this place of their kind, they should be thanking me!”

As Argent talked, Ortega got closer and closer to the Dark Energy man from behind. He was holding a lasso made with cables from the sound equipment.

“Thanking you?” she scoffed “You'r just an idiot making a big mess. What’s even your excuse?”

“THEY KILLED HER AND THEY HAVE TO PAY!” he turned and generated three more energy orbs… “And you will too!” He prepared to attack… but got caught by Charge’s improvised lasso.

“Sorry kid. This ends here” Charge said, as he sent powerful electrical discharges trough the cable.

Dark Energy Man yelled in pain. The spheres disappeared, and he stopped floating and started falling. Argent caught him effortlessly 

“Well… ” Steel was a bit winded “That went better than i expected” He walked to them, his machinegun still smoking as the rest of the team joined them.

The club was soon almost empty by then.

“Big power.. but no training at all with it. Same old story” Argent pointed.

“I think everyone’s out” Sidestep talked as he reached them. He had influenced the crowd into an orderly evacuation outside trough a crack in the wall one of the spheres had created

Herald landed nearby. “Is everyone ok?”

“You were fucking amazing!” Sidestep would have given him a hug… if he were a hugger type. But his compliments where more than enough. Herald just blushed a bit.

“You did all-right” Argent conceded with a hint of a smile. “What do I do with this shit-head?” she waved the unconscious villain at them.

“Heh..Great job everyone let’s take him to the Headquarters… we’ll put him in a cell and have our experts see him in the morning. Never seen powers like this..”

………………………………

Later, that night.

Sidestep’s bedroom.

Ortega was lying on the bed. Cyrus had collapsed on a bean bag. It was his favorite place in the world since Ortega bought it for him. 

“Can you buy Herald that T-shirt I saw online in my name?” He felt bad about asking Ortega to buy stuff all the time… but he had no credit, no savings, no social security number, and had been forced to return all the money he made as a villain.

“Sure thing” Ortega nodded.

“That was a very bad mess he got us out of”

“Yep. At least we saved almost everyone”

“Those cartel thugs got slashed to bits by those.. things tough” Cyrus pointed out

“Yeah, except them i mean. But they don’t count do they?”

“Uhu… I guess not”

They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

“Do you believe in hell?” Cyrus asked.

“What? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know… I never truly cared about religion since i’m not human, But that dark place full of twisted shadows… it looked like hell”

“You are human Cyrus.”

Cyrus just closed his eyes. "Nevermind"

“Yeah right, you know it. You'r fucking human and stop saying you'r not…”

“Fineee” Cyrus sighed with a smile

“And I don’t. Believe in hell.”

Sidestep turned to him  
“So… Then what the fuck was that place?”

“I don’t know. But you know how this job is. We can’t explain half the shit we’ve seen. Herald doesn’t even know how his flying power works. Anyways, even if hell existed, i don’t think that was it”

“Why not?”

“Because you have to be dead and evil to end up there”

“I was dead. And did a lot of fucked up shit” Cyrus stated.

Ortega just got the pillow and tossed it at Cyrus’s face

“OW!”

“You weren’t dead dumbass”

“Ok, ok You win!” Sidestep surrendered as Ortega stood up holding another pillow ready to fire. “I’m sorry”

“You had that coming” Ortega smiled. “Now you'r going to have to make it up to me”

“Hmm? And how do I do that?”

Ortega just leaned over the beanbag and lifted him -those mods did sure make one stronger-, then tossed him on the bed.

“Oof. Look what you did… now i’m all dizzy”

He got on top of him, and held his hands above his head

“So what next?” Cyrus asked laughing

Ortega just cracked “You know whats next!”

Someone knocked at the door.

“Saved” Cyrus stood up

“Story of my life” Ortega groaned.

Cyrus opened the door. It was Steel

“Hey. I know it’s late… But this just…” He blinked noticing Ortega was also inside, on Cyrus’s bed, not wearing a shirt. He coughed and started again. “This just came in”

“News on the case?” Ortega asked from the bed

“Nope. You just passed your psych test Cyrus.”

—————————————————

Rangers holding cell.

Jake’s powers weren’t working. Some sort of device was preventing him from using them.

He cursed. He had failed. He hadn’t stopped the cartel. And now he was in jail… He had to find a way out… He had to…

“Patience honey” Paula said resting an arm on his shoulder. “We just have to wait for the others…”

“But I didn’t get to make them pay!” he said with tears on his eyes.

“Oh don’t feel so bad…” she kissed his forehead “You did your best… And I told you they don’t really matter… The others will notice, they will come for us… and then we can be together again”

“You promise?”

She leaned in, and they kissed.

“Of course. We’ll always be together.”

—————————————————–

The security guards looked at the video of the Dark Energy Man hugging and kissing empty air.

“Fucking lunatic creep he’s doing it again. Look Jeff!”

“Meh.. not the first crazy we have in here. Leave him be already!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fanfic 5 AU, Fallen Hero, Ranger Adventures.  
Again I get to the point where all the loose ends between the beginning of the story and the planned endgame don’t match at all and have to be smoothed to fit together :P  
The middle of the story is hard. I think i’m doing better than last time tough.

New villain. Sidestep, Steel, Herald, Argent. No Ortega in this one!

Hope you like it!

Part 5.-

The greatest lie

—————————————————————–

“Steel?”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to talk about this again…”

“Without Ortega. I understand”

“Yes”

“Go on”

“This psych report… it’s too good. I’m not all these things they say I am”

“I know” Steel nodded

“Yes, I know you know, you keep irradiating that… I just want to know why ? did you cheat ? Did You make me pass?”

“Of course not. I’d not endanger the team like that.”

“Then how? I mean what gives?”

“Look… you only need to concern yourself with a SINGLE paragraph of the test” Steel took the pages and read aloud. “Here. When the two psychiatrists and the two psychologists say "It is our professional assessment that the Non-Human Person known as Cyrus Basri AKA Sidestep, is not, at present, or in the foreseeable future, dangerous to himself or others. It is our professional assessment, that he is also, not currently at suicide risk.” He raised his gaze “That, is all that truly matters here”

“So the rest…”

“Yes. It’s just for the general public to be assured their heroes are not loose cannons. But it’s a lie. Always has been. I have PTSD. Ortega has PTSD. Argent has heavy anger management issues. And Let’s not get started with Herald.”

Cyrus blinked. “Herald?”

“Yes, Herald. What I mean is, all that matters is that you'r able to work with the team. The rest is just… filling.”

“Oh.

"That’s how it is. At least for us”

“I feel a bit foolish now.”

“Ordinary people don’t wear costumes and fight crime every night Cyrus. So the bar is lower because we'r the only ones who can do this job and keep the city safe. That’s what we'r here for. And what the report says is you'r ready. So you just have to keep being good at it. Maybe you should also start focusing on your own goals for a change instead of worrying so much.”

Cyrus looked perplexed… “How the heck did you become so wise and knowledgeable?”

Steel Grinned “I think it happened when When i had to become a father figure for all of you lost souls stranded here. You’d be doomed without me”

Cyrus smiled. “Thanks Steel… You'r a good friend. I wish I had realized that sooner.”

“Me too Cyrus…”

————————————————————————————–

“Here’s the full report… ” Steel took a chair by Argent

“So what did we learn?” She asked

“They'r dirty. There’s evidence they have been working with recovered samples from the Catastrophiend’s DNA. And a lot of nonsense about dimensional theory.”

“HA! I knew it! Let’s go kick Ellison’s ass!”

“We can’t… none of this evidence can be admitted in court. No one will believe how we got it.”

“I don’t to be admitted to kick his ass”

“We'r not going to do that. Unless we present the whole investigation as a done thing, no one will move a finger against Ellison. Remember CEOS are untouchable.”

“So is this it? Are we giving up?”

“No. In fact, I want us to dig deeper…”

—————————————————————————-

Anderson and Robert waved at Steel as he entered the deserted dinner followed by Argent

“Anderson” Argent spoke in a neutral tone

“Argent” Anderson replied in the same tone.

Steel and Robert looked at each other, but said nothing.

“How’s Herald?” Anderson asked as they sat down on the opposite bench. “I heard he had another fight the very same night ?”

“He’s doing fine.” Steel stated. “And he didn’t get injured again yesterday. He actually saved the day. He’s becoming a fine hero”

“Good to hear… I was worried when that thing got him… Anyways, let’s talk about FarmaCore”

“Yes. Let’s” Argent leaned in to hear better.

“We have the files on Richard J Ellison, co-founder of FarmaCore as you requested… The confidential one we'r not supposed to have under the Free Economic Zone declaration law that makes corporations off limits to state police.”

“And I have a copy of their files on their latest secret project… Don’t even ask me how I got it, i don’t believe it myself.”

Anderson and Robert looked at each other.

“Alright then… This is probably the most Intelligence anyone has gathered on these bastard all in one place. You know if it gets out that we’ve all been spying on them, we'r all going to end up in jail, right?”

“That was my understanding, yes” Steel nodded with a serious expression.

“Fine… So i’m just going to leave this here” Robert said leaving a large file on the table.

“What a coincidence… i’m going to leave this other one… right here”

Robert and Steel took each other’s files.

“Then our business is concluded” Robert said.

“Agreed” Steel got up.

“I’ll be back at HQ later” Argent looked at Steel “I hear the coffee is good here and i want to try some…”

“Same here” Anderson told Robert “I’ll have coffee too”

“….Right” Steel said after a few seconds. He looked like he was going to add something else, but then he turned and left.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret” Robert simple stated without looking at anyone in particular, as he walked to the door as well.

.——————————————————————————————-

“CEO Ellison won’t receive you. I think that was made pretty clear to Lady Argent”

“I’m not Lady Argent. I’m the Marshall. And i would appreciate if we could have a few words”

“Impossible. And even if he wanted to see you, he’s not here right now. Ellison is on spiritual retreat”

“Might I ask where?”

“You may ask” the secretary told him.

After a few awkward moments of silence followed. Then she raised her gaze again.

“Oh your’ still here ? Could you please leave ? We’ve got work to do here. And take your filthy re-gene with you, can you?”  
————————————————————————————————

“I tell you, Steel i scanned her mind, and she is one of the most bitter persons i’ve ever….”

“Forget about her, Cyrus. We need to find where’s Ellison having his retreat.”

“Oh I already did that. People like Ellison don’t just go to church. They own one.”

———————————————————————————————-

“Thanks for the T-shirt!”

“You needed one that wasn’t so tight” Sidestep commented. Everyone knew he really did.

“So how are we going to go unnoticed?” .

“I’m going to make us unnoticed” 

“Like invisible?”

“No, that’s much harder. And pointless since they have security cameras anyways. I’m just going to make people forget that they know who we are and and push them to agree with whatever you say.”

“So why are they sending me and not Ortega?”

“Because Ortega is modded, and people will tend to catch onto that. Also… you have a sort of .. "je ne sais quoi” that will make it easier"

“What?”

“It’s an.. uhmm… ehrm… oh forget it”

“No seriously now i want to know” Herald asked

“I’m not going to say it”

“Well, It could come in handy to know what my special skill for the mission is.” Her raised an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing so special”

“Is it some sort of superpower?”

“No… or yes… or.. fuck if i know”

“You'r seriously not going to tell me?”

Sidestep mumbled something in a very low voice.

“What was that?”

He mumbled again

“Still can’t hear you”

“You'r fucking hot!. There. I said it. People answer better to hot people. That’s the fucking big secret! Go publish a book about it!” Sidestep walked past him to the car.

Herald blushed a bit then smiled and caught up with Sidestep

“Waait wait wait.. you think i’m hot?” He couldn’t stop laughing

Sidestep just answered with grumbles as he sat on the companion’s seat

“You… The Sidestep.. think.. i’m hot” Herald crossed his hands behind his head and relaxed back on the driver’s seat with a wide grin

“Well "THE SIDESTEP” tells you to start the car already or else"

“Or else what?” Herald grinned “What ELSE are you going to reveal next about me?”

“I just…”

This was too much. Ever since Herald had rid the world of Hollow Ground, Sidstep had come to re-evaluate him as his favorite hero, but there were lines he wouldn’t let others cross, and no way he was going to take this kid punking him like that.

“You'r just taking advantage of me because I’m an old re-gene on anti-depressants”

“What ? No i’m just teasing! I’m sorry!” Herald said mortified.

Sidestep hid his grin by looking trough the opposite window and let Herald apologize for a few miles before he realized he had been played. Sucker.

—————————————————————————-

Herald stopped the car in the parking lot. The gates of the enclosed community of the Church of the Final Gate were in sight.

They got off, and walked towards them

“So, any hints?”

“Act natural, as if you were a regular in this place. I’ll do the rest” Sidestep explained.

“What should be looking for?”

“Anything that ties Richard J Ellison to this place and to the Demons, the Catastrophiend, or the drugs they used on that freak. According to Anderson’s files he’s been donating exorbitant sums here… and we don’t think It’s just for his tax returns. FarmaCore must be hiding something inside.”

“Welcome brothers to the church of the Final gate… how may i help you?” A threatening modded doorman approached them.

“Ahh.. Greetings.. I am brother… uhh…Harold! And he is brother Tom!”

“Oh.. sorry, I didn’t recognize you brothers!” He smiled at Herald without paying much attention to Sidestep "You may pass"

“Thank you!” Herald smile nervously

“Harold ? Really?”

“I panicked!”

They walked past, entering the Church’s large property.

It was a busy place once inside, full of people coming and going. They had farms, and a lot of housing.

“It’ll take us a lot of time to check the whole place”

“Yep… let’s see what we find”

They spent the rest of the morning entering virtually every single building and talking to everyone in the property. The people truly seemed to believe the Church’s strange creed. They lived their lives in accordance to weird precepts… but they were not really suspicious in themselves. 

After a few unsuccessful searchs, they went straight for the main building.

“These are not the droids you'r looking for” Herald said

“Not.. the droids” the men by the door left, confused

“I don’t get why you keep saying that phrase” Sidestep said

“What seriously?” 

“No one’s looking for any robots”

“This is all Ortega’s fault… failing at your education”

They entered a massive sanctuary, with an ornamental golden gate at the altar. Countless benchs were ready to receive the faithfull.

“So what we know is… they believe there’s another world beyond this one… full of otherwordly creatures that can grant us mortals eternal wisdom and power…. and they think it’s their destiny they’ll tear the veil of reality betwen them and us. It rings all the right notes with the powers that dark creep got” Sidestep talked through his Encrypted phone, sending the message to the rangers.

Herald explored the temple, looking for clues, taking a few pages of religious ramblings from a bench.

“Hmm.. look what we have here” Sidestep pointed at a plaque 

“This temple was built with the generous donations of Richard J Ellison and Catharine Fields, of FarmaCore. Long live the founders and may the gates be revealed trough them! Summer, 1983”

“Well we already knew he was a donor”

Sidestep took several pictures of the empty temple, but they found nothing incriminating inside.

————————————————————————-

Evening.

They had almost given up when they found it. A hidden basement inside a barn.

“Hey look!” Herald noticed the hidden hatch.

“Oh.. this looks promising…”

“Let’s see what’s we'r dealing with” Sidestep crouched, and as he touched the metal surface, the world seemed to spin. He had to contain himself to avoid nausea.

“Woah…” Herald helped him keep his balance “What was that? Are you ok?”

“There’s… something down there… Many minds. It’s.. it’s .. very confusing”

“Do we call reinforcements?”

“No.. It’s our job. We have to go down and check…”

Sidestep took his energy gun from his belt. It had been 8 years since he last used it on a living target. 

Herald equipped an energy wrist weapon. Lighter than the gun, but easier to handle while flying.

The first thing they noticed as they went down the stairs was the stench. Something was seriously rotten down there.

And burning hair.

A long tunnel. With doors at both sides. 

400… 402… 404…

A shelf on the wall. Full of jet injectors… just like the one that had transformed the Dark Energy Man.

“Sidestep.. Are you ok ? Maybe we should call backup, I think this is proof enough” Herald said taking a few pictures of the injectors with his own phone

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but people are dying here. We need to stop that” Sidestep said

“What ? What people are you talking about?”

“We…” He felt confused for a moment. Why had he said that ? “We need to actually see if it is what we think it is…” He felt sick. But he wouldn’t stop. How could he stop? He had almost given his life to stop this, and here it was in his face again.

The doors had peepholes. Sidestep approached one..

Number 412

He shook his head. That wasn’t it…

No. There was no number on the door. He must have imagined it. No number on any of them. He was in the wrong place… wrong time ?

With or without a number… There was a mind on the other side of the door… dormant.

He opened the peephole.

A demon. Sleeping on some rags on the floor. There where clothes discarded an thorn by it’s side. It was still wearing a shoe one one of it’s clawed feet, the claws coming trough the broken sole.

It had been human. And then he realized.. the other minds. They had also been humans.

Sidestep wanted to scream. His vision blurred.. He wanted to call Ortega, but no sound came out of his mouth.

Another experiment. they were brainwashing people… luring them here.. … turning them… with the very same drug.

He fell on his knees. Herald tried to help him up. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked at his eyes… He said something to his face…

But he couldn’t hear any words. It was as if the world had turned silent.

The gun tasted like metal in his mouth.

Herald shook his shoulders. That did it… Everything started to come back.. slowly.

“What’s going on? Are you ok?”

He finally focused back on Herald and nodded a few times. He looked down and realized he had dropped his gun. He took it and put it back in his holster.  
He couldn’t understand it. But he had been at the wrong place. At the wrong time.

But it didn’t matter. Now he was back.

“Right.. right.. ok.”

He stood up with his help. They walked out. They went to the exit.  
No one noticed them. Sidestep convinced everyone like they did before. They entered the car… they started the engine.  
And they left.

Cyrus couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes. And Herald didn’t understand what was going on until much later, when he spoke to Ortega. But it was too late by then.  
—————————————————————–

“They'r gone Pathos” Ellison stated, looking at the car leave.

“Yes. But they saw what we wamted them to see… And you won’t believe it… but I think it worked.” he smiled “I found an edge over Sidestep.”

“I Told you it was fucking risky to try that! You know how powerful he is!”

“I’m telling you, it worked.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fallen Hero AU Fanfic 6. Ranger Adventures  
Part 6

Beginning to steer this to it’s conclusion. Spoilers for Fallen Hero Series as always. 

Some thoughts on how MC would be treated by the world if they were not forced to hide their secrets. How far would Ortega fight for them? Herald and Sidestep centered plot. Also, explores some of the (original?) villains I came up with for this. I’m trying to get better at writing villains right now. 

Hope you like It ! 

And thanks to Malin! 

 

Inhuman

 

Ranger HQ. Evening.

“Any changes?” Steel asked Moira, one of the professionals on their strike force. She was a military doctor.

The Dark Energy Man lied motionless on his bed. He had just barely eaten some food.

“We have biometric Id. Jake Black. His wife got died to overdose so no surprise he hates the cartel. But changes ? No. He’s got brief periods of activity where he gets really excited, and then falls unresponsive. I think he’s hallucinating too, we’ve seen him talk to himself.”

“Hmr.. and we can’t get Sidestep to check trough an energy absorber…”

“Not unless he wants to run the risk of getting his brain fried” She smiled

“I’ll keep it as a last resort” Steel said, impossible to tell if he was serious.

“What’s your assessment?.”

“He only took the Hero drugs what four days ago? His body must be still adjusting. Changing”

“Very well.. keep me informed. I’ll go meet the others…”

Steel strolled to an elevator to the ready room. He adjusted his shirt and pants examining himself in the mirror. It was kind of a routine. Their headquarter had many floors now. Ever since Sidestep had the old one destroyed by HG that is. That’s how Steel lost almost all the clothing that used to fit him. Stupid Sidestep. He had to buy new sets of everything and it wasn’t easy for someone with so many mods.

“… and that’s how they'r creating the Demons” Herald finished explaining. Steel already knew that part.

“So what happened to Cyrus? He didn’t seem alright”

“I’m not sure.. I thought I’d lost him. He was’t listening to me at all, he was just petrified… and then he went back to normal… sort of.”

“He’s got a history with mad scientists experimenting on people” Argent pointed out.

“He told me he just needed some time.” Ortega spoke a bit worried “He’s not sure why, but he admitted he was a bit spooked. I’d be more worried if he had denied the whole thing, which is what he usually did in the past. I.. I think he needs a bit of alone time. Then i’ll go talk to him.”

“True. Very well… what’s your take, Anderson?”

“We have enough to go on against Ellison now. The pictures you got really tell the whole tale Herald. They'r developing a hero drug, it got stolen, sold on the streets, and then they killed the thief to cover it up. Oh and let’s not forget they are turning people into demons. I think that qualifies as an exception to the west-coast protection he has.”

Steel nodded. Time for action then.

“Ortega. You and me go to the Last Gate church along with our strike team… we have to put an end to the experiments”

“Argent… Ellison’s car was seen entering FarmaCore’s main building’s garage so…”

“I get to kick his ass”

Steel smiled “Yes. You and Anderson head to FarmaCore and arrest that twisted shit before he can do anything else.”

“What about me?” Herald asked

“You get to stay at the base this time.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, we have an immensely powerful boost in our cell, and if contention fails, I don’t want Sidestep to be alone to stop him”

“He’s not coming either?”

“Not this time… for the same reasons as you. Also, I don’t like taking chances if he’s not at his best. You tell him. We’ll get ready”. 

—————————-

Sidestep’s room.

Cyrus lied back on his bean bag, completely covered by a blanket on top of it. Hidden from the world.

He didn’t know what got to him. The voice had been silent. He had made an *almost* full recovery. He had taken his medication on the hour every hour every day. He hadn’t missed a single therapy appointment. He had a fucking psych report saying he was ALMOST normal.

And he just walked into that fucking basement and it triggered next level hallucinations, a panic attack and a complete recalling of the Heartbreak and his first attempt on his life. He had been close. He had tried a few times later after that…

The last one was when he had almost made Herald drop him. The teleporting ray had also been one, he didn’t like to admit it but he had hoped it would fail, and that he would just disappear.

But he didn’t feel suicidal. Not anymore.

He was starting to like this life he had bargained for.

Even if he wasn’t human.

Even if he didn’t really had rights.

How.. how had he relapsed so strongly?

He felt he was failing… failing at getting better. 

He didn’t want to fall into that hole again. He didn’t know if he could crawl his way out again.

“I have to get better” he said aloud. He owed it to Ortega.

After He had pushed Ortega into signing that deal for him…

He owed him for his new life.

Just like he owed him for teaching him about all the things that made him a real person after he broke out.

He owed him so damn much, and he was going to disappoint him. Again.

He remembered what Steel said.

Don’t fuck it up.

Well he was going ahead and doing just that just to keep things interesting.

He closed his eyes and covered his face, trying to escape his own thoughts.

On his bean-bag, under his blanket.  
—————————————————–

6 months ago.

“Say again?”

“I want to take the deal”

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am serious.”

“But this is just… insulting! It’s like… like a license to own a dog! No Cyrus! I can’t let you…I’m not going to …”

“Ricardo…”

“No. Definitely not. I won’t…”

“…Ricardo”

“Out of the question!”

“Ricardo please. Can you not fight me on this?”

Silence.

The governor took the chance to speak

“Look, I can’t legally make you a human. But nothing stops me from doing THIS under the economic free zone regulations. It’s a middle ground”

“If he takes this, people will think this is how it’s supposed to end… there is momentum in the media! If we keep at it we can…”

“I can’t.”

“But this is your fight!”

“I know.. but… i just… can’t do it anymore.. please”

Ortega just stood silent. He couldn’t give up. He couldn’t let Cyrus give up. They had fought so hard… there were online petitions .. people mobilizing to protest in the streets…

Then he looked at Cyrus. He was pleading with him. With testimony to congress, along with reporters all day long and the hate groups that had emerged against the re-gene cause, the last month had certainly been hell. Panic attacks. Nightmares. His psych test had been a total mess. He was furious at having to use the wheelchair after HG shot him. The physical pain of rehab itself… Trying to walk again….

He couldn’t ignore it… he was falling apart with each day. If they continued… he would pay the price.

He took a deep breath and tried to swallow every emotion and intuition telling him this was the wrong choice.

He looked at Cyrus straight in the eyes and asked.

“Look… if we do this, there’s no turning back. So I need you to to tell me. Are you completely sure? Is this what you really want?”

Cyrus took a few moments to answer. “Y…Yes. Yes, I want to have a life now, not in 10 years.

Ortega rubbed his face as he tried to cool down.

"Shit…” This was hard… 

“Ok then.” I’ll sign. I’ll sign the thing.. whatever you have to throw at us, i’ll sign it. Just… “ he pointed a finger at the governor "Just don’t cheat us. Please, just don’t cheat us later” he pleaded. He felt defeated.

“It’s in everybody’s best interests. I do stand for the Re-gene cause, but there’s only so much I can do without a congress law” He slided the papers to them. “Maybe congress will solve this in the near future, and this doesn’t mean others won’t continue the fight he started”

Only Ortega signed. Cyrus’s signature wasn’t valid, since only humans could sign legally binding documents.

“So” he forced himself to ask, as he signed, paper after paper. “How will this… how’s this going to work?” He spoke in the most neutral tone he could manage, when in truth he wanted to break the table with his modded fist.

“You’ll be assigned guardianship. You are entitled to acquire the equivalent of monthly payment of that of a ranger as long as Cyrus works as a "Honorary” member. You can administer it as you see fit to cover his expenses. Also you can …“ And they went on, and on, explaining how Cyrus’s legal non-humanhood, whatever it was, would work.

Other re-genes where being offered similar deals. Not as good as this one tough, they couldn’t even choose guardians they trusted.

"Non human person”. A new legal status, only valid in the west coast.

If Cyrus agreed to this, most of the others would too, that was a given. And they would probably forfeit the right to be truly heard by the public… they would become yesterday’s news. The legal case would be off the front page.

The Governor nodded as he signed the papers as well.

“Very well then… it’s done.”

….

“I know you think i’m giving up” Cyrus spoke as Ortega pushed the wheelchair through the underground tunnel to avoid the media.

“I understand why… But it feels so wrong.”

“I know but… yesterday I was just a piece of property owned by the state Ricardo.”

“And what are you now?”

“A protected piece of property”

“That’s still not a human”

“We’ve talked to the lawyers… It’s better than spending 10 more years in limbo. I don’t think i can do that Ricardo. This way I can join the rangers… I can be someone useful…”

“Even if you'r protected, it’s not…” Ortega began

“Protected by you.” Cyrus interrupted “And that’s enough for me”

Ortega hadn’t known what to answer to that. He still didn’t.  
————————————————————————–

The present.

As the ranger vehicles left the headquarters, a man in a nearby bar dialed a number

“It’s time”

————————————————————————–

Herald was at the situation room.

Steel and Ortega had found and defeated a few demons in the church’s grounds after a small skirmish. After that, the church had surrendered and the leaders where being arrested. Several people being held in cells were released too.

Argent and Anderson had faced resistance from FamaCore’s security. They were looking for Ellison inside the premises.

Patrol cars were at his homes, and several other locations… still no sign of him.

He was about to call Steel again for an update, when an explosion shook the building. He braced himself. All the lights turned red, then the security cameras died. All of them. Then the alarm sounded.

Gunfire and screams. Herald ran to help,. 

A group of veteran strike team members where fighting the creatures already emerging from the elevator shaft. Demons.

One of them was already lying on the floor, bleeding from several energy weapon wounds.

He activated his wrist energy emitter and took cover, firing at the things as well. Another one fell down the shaft. Two more came from the stairs. He activated a panel on the wall, sealing the entrance with a thick metal bars coming off the ceiling. 

“Quick! To the emergency staircase!“ They did as he said. He flew trough the corridors towards the armory. He was going to need heavy weapons to face these things.

He couldn’t prepare for the figure materializing in front of him.

"Going somewhere?” The fist connected straight to his gut, and given his current speed, it made him bend over in the air.

Herald managed to roll away. Durability was a good power to have sometimes.

He looked up at the grinning figure.

A dark ninja-style suit. A mercenary villain called Darkfist. Ortega, and Argent had been beaten by this one in single combat before.  
Shit.

“What’s the matter? Giving up already?”

Herald remembered. Darkfist’s powers was very specific. when he attacked, he could teleport short distance, with energy infused fists. So anyone fighting the Villain usually got pummeled before he could do respond.

“Just warming up” he stood up. He had to distract Darkfist so the personnel would be safe.

He aimed his wrist emitter and took his shot… Darkfist teleported in a puff of black smoke… he braced for the worst. 

——————————————————————————-

The building shook. An explosions. Alarm sounds. Sidestep removed his blanket. All lights were red.

Fuck.

He rushed out of his room. He had to get to the stairs to get to the ready room… Only there was a demon in the stairs. He froze. He could feel the minds.. many demons.

There was an emergency stair hidden behind a panel in the living-room. He could get up trough it and…

“Hello Cyrus. I hear that is the name you took now?”

He paused. He hadn’t sensed this mind. An old, thin and tall man, with grey hear and a black diamond mask, with brass engraved cane. He wore a dark suit, black gloves and a black sweater. Not the most creative Villain suit. Standing in his way.

“Who are you supposed to be?”

“You can call me Phatos.”

“I can call you whatever I want after i beat you down!” No time for this. Sidestep lunged for a quick takedown.

The old man just moved out of the way and he missed by a longshot.

“Oh.. you’ve goten slower” He pushed Sidestep with the tip of his cane, and he almost lost balance

“What the…?” He attacked again, but this time, his enemy wasn’t even there. He hit a wall, and cursed at his pained fingers.

“Tsk Tsk… What a disappointment. And you had made such a name for yourself. Sidestep and all.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Sidestep knew the voice… but he couldn’t place it. And he could not sense his mind at all.

“Oh come now. Don’t you remember me ?” He lips turned into a smile under his mask.

Sidestep focused. There it was. He could sense it. It was hiding… but no longer. He could sense it’s shields. Strong shields. Very like his own…. familiar shields…

He took a step back.

He knew this man… he had trained with him. Him and his brothers. He had been at the farm.. he had taught them… everything.

“Carl?” Sidestep asked finally

“It’s Pathos now… But i’m glad to see you brain hasn’t melted… yet” He took a step forward.

“What the heck are you doing here?” Sidestep said assuming a defensive stance

“What does it look i’m doing?” He clicked a button on his cane and a short blade emerged from the tip.

He trusted the cane and Sidestep dodged… but the blade wasn’t where it was supposed to be. He got a nasty cut on his arm.

Pathos sneered. “You know ever since i retired, I’ve found there’s a really enormous demand for people like me. I do charge a lot for my services, but i’m doing you for free”

Pathos slashed again, but Sidestep trapped the blade with his bare hands.

“Oh. I see you haven’t gone totally soft”

Sidestep took the cane off his hands and pointed it at him.

“Why? What could you possibly gain from this?”

“You really don’t remember?”

Sidestep felt the immediate pressure against his shields. He strengthened them as hard as he could… but his mind just went trough as if they weren’t there…

“Wha…”

“It’s no use being in the strongest of Alpha leagues if your opponent, even a Beta like me has the key to your front door Fivofour.”

“I’m Cyrus!” He strengthened his shields again and pushed him back. He trusted the cane at Pathos… but it became a snake in his hands, hissing and biting at him. He dropped it. “How the fuck..”

“Experience makes the master. Remember I taught you everything you know. And you have let yourself develop a huge weakness… let it fester even” Pathos smiled. “It’s a secret we share, do you remember Doll? Do you remember how I fixed you after they brought to me in pieces?” For the Briefest instant, his face turned into that of the monster… the origin of the voice… the Heartbreak.

Sidestep recoiled… but his back hit the wall.

“Do you remember when I came to help you because you wanted to kill yourself ? When you made me your tool, and tried to have me strangle you? This obsession you gave me.. it never went away.” Phatos continued, clearly enjoying Sidestep’s pained expression.

The old man raised his cane and attacked again. Sidestep dodged and blocked trying to disarm him once more, but he just couldn’t outsmart his old mentor. Every move, he did, Pathos could predict. He gave him another cut on the left leg this time.

“When you escaped I realized i had lost my chance… only killing others gave me some respite…But we both know how these induced obsessions work right?.. If i finally kill you.. Then maybe if I’ll be free, don’t you agree?.”

They engaged once more. Sidestep was stronger… faster.. but there was little he could do against someone who could dodge faster than he could think.

With a final deception, Pathos knocked him down, driving his head against a wall.  
………………………………..

Three strikes in quick succession. Each time, Darkfist had teleported in the middle of his swing. There wasn’t any time to react… Herald was just getting beaten over and over against this guy.

His back was against a window when… A window.

He shot his wrist weapon shattering the glass.

Darkfist ran at him, ready to strike again.

Herald waited.. he waited…until…

Now!

The moment Darkfist’s body started blurring and preparing his teleportation, he jumped backwards.

As predicted, he got another brutal fist to the face…. but after that he flew upwards.

Darkfist didn’t fly at all. His powers where teleporting to attack. There was no reports of him ever teleporting without performing his “Dark Punch”. So he had no way to avoid the fall.

The 7th floor was probably high enough.

“Splat” Herald said.

……………………………………

Ellison entered some commands in the console, and the power dampener device deactivated, opening the containment cell.

Pathos entered the room followed by a Demon carrying the unconscious Sidestep.

The Dark Energy man stood up, with a smile on his lips.

“Ahh.. High priest. It’s good to see you again. It’s been so many years”

Ellison bowed to the man.

“I am sorry. We didn’t expect your return to take place in this unclean vessel… one of our workers was… unfaithful. He has been dealt with.”

The Dark Energy man simply walked out of the cell.

“It is of no consequence. I have almost consumed this man’s personality. I am in control. His quests for vengeance was pointless.. but entertaining” The inhuman thing behind his eyes smiled.  
“Your technology and the teachings of the Elder one have created the right tool to tear the veil between our realms. I am pleased.”

“You honor us. If you would follow us, we will guide you to our preparations, oh great one”

They began walking towards the exit, as countless demons cleared the path outside.

Ellison whispered to Phatos. “Where is Darkfist?”

“The flyboy killed him. Can’t say I saw that coming.”

The Dark Energy Man stopped and turned to the Demon holding Sidestep.

“An offering? The one that killed my last vessel too. Most appropriate high priest.” He nodded to Ellison “The elder one will devour his power immediately after his coming.” Pathos smiled as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

AU Fallen Hero Fanfic Chargestep. part 7

Well this is the ending. I was going to write an epilogue, but then again, there isn’t much more that i wanted to explore right now! I think i’ve let it out of my system by now. 

Apologies to anyone who’s liking the story and had to bear with my poor writing skills I can assure you I just don’t know any better! :D

Sorry if there are many cliches here and in the previous entries , i mainly wanted to build upon a simple standard comic-book adventure in this one, see how far could I go. 

Dedicated this one to Argent and Ortega!

Thank you for reading, and to Malin. Always!

Part 7

 

Dance with the devil.

 

“FUCK!” Argent screamed in anger hitting the trunk of a nearby tree. Her claws dug deep into the wood. Anderson stood by her side, her arms crossed as she watched the destruction.

The rangers where gathering outside the HQ. There were demon corpses, shattered vehicles, glass shards and fires all over the street. The enemy had let the demons loose to cover their escape, and it had taken a long while to contain them from rampaging trough the city.

Argent had dealt with most of them single-handedly.

Herald spit some blood on the ground.

“I’m sorry” was all he could say. He was in a sorry state. A medic was treating his injuries.

“Don’t be. They played us, and at least you managed to bite back. We won’t be missing that one.” Steel looked as the Darkfist’s corpse was loaded on the vehicle by the coroner.

Ortega was watching the recordings of the security feed. They had been turned offline, but there was still working video from across the street.

“Do you recognize this one? Never seen him before” He showed Steel an image of Pathos, Ellison and Jake Black boarding an armored vehicle followed by a demon carrying Sidestep. Steel was more up to date villains outside the west-coast.

Steel studied the image. “Yes. The Hong Kong Murders… Also he’s suspect of having a hand in the Germany mess. No known name. He’s killed a few high profile targets over the years. Probably psychic”

“Why do they want Sidestep?” Ortega asked, worriedly.

“Nothing Ellison’s done makes much sense” Anderson spoke. “He’s left a huge trail of evidence against him. He can’t hide at FarmaCore, he lost his homes, his church and his labs…”

“He wants to open the gate” Herald spoke.

“What?” Ortega turned to him.

“It’s all they talked about at his church. I thought it was just a hoax to brainwash people but… I think maybe they truly believe this shit.” He explained

“It does make sense. That’s why they would need Jake Black. Ellison considers himself a winner. If he threw away his life’s work for this… then it means he’s expecting a very big return.”

“We need to find where they'r hiding.”

“The schematics we took from them did have plans for a huge device among other things… Not sure where could they keep something like that…” Steel activated a tablet with that had the FarmaCore properties flagged in red.

“Lets’ Split. We can check all the properties faster like that” Steel concluded

………………………………………………………

“Where are we going ? We should’ve taken that turn” Argent complained.

Anderson was on the wheel. She drove FAST.

“Fuck that. They'r not going to hide somewhere we can find them so easily”

“So? You’ve got a big plan or something?”

“I have… ” she smiled at Argent “A hunch”

“Fine. So care to explain, or is this going to be a mystery the whole trip?”

“The port. The best way to hide that device is on a ship, on international waters.”

Argent arched her eyebrows. “Oh. Ooooh!”

“Yep. Just cashed in a favor. A contact told me there’s a shifty cargo ship about to leave and that they’ve loaded a dozen unpackaged power generators.”

“We should tell the others!”

“No… Steel is right, better to look everywhere. I could still be wrong.”

………………………………………………….

“Hold onto me” Argent kept swimming up to the ship’s hard steel surface.

“I’m already holding!” Anderson complained. She was holding her gun inside a ziplock bag.

“No, i mean hold strong enough not to fall! I have to carry you up!” The ship’s engines started. IT was now or never.

“I’m holding as strong as I can already bitch! You do your thing, i’ll do mine!”

Argent smiled.

“Alright. Here goes” She dug her claws on the ship’s metal surface. *CLONK* And again… and again.. and she started climbing, with Anderson holding tight

“You sure there wasn’t another way to get on board ?”

“I didn’t… Hng…¨ *CLUNK* ”…hear you coming up up with any better… hg.gg…“ *CLINK* ”…ideas, you smartass"

“You'r the Hero! You should be the one used to this”

“What climbing ships from the outside?” She turned with a smile to her “This will be my first” She dug her nails once more as she climbed up *CLINK*¨

“Heh… Well.. I did use to like doing new things with you…”

“Hey.. Lilly… I.. uh.. ” *CLANK*

“Yes?”

“I fucked up Lilian.”

“And?”

“And I wish i hadn’t” *CLUNK* “Will you…”

“Hmm?”

“hnng…..Give me another chance?” *CLANK*

“Tell you what… if you don’t drop me to my death right now… i’ll consider it” Anderson whispered in her ear

“Deal!” Argent continued to lift the both of them.

……………………………………..

They came on board and immediately hid behind a container.

“We need to search this thing fast”

“I hope you'r right or it’s going to be really AWKWARD to explain why we'r on board.”

“We’ll just tell them we mistook them for fanatic new age techo-cultists trying to fuck up reality.”

They sneaked past a guard, and gained clear view of the crew quarters. THe ship was already far from the port by then.

“Bingo” Argent said as she saw Ellison looking back at the coast on the other side of the ship.

“Let’s call backup… then we find Sidestep…”

“And then I tear him a new one”

Lillian smiled. “I missed you!”

……………………………………….

“Change of plans Charge! They'r on a cargo ship, leaving port right now.” Steel spoke trough his brick-phone.

“Ok i’ll see if i can get us an helicopter”

“They’ll shoot us down if we do that. We need to go undetected.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes.”

“But the thing’s never been used!”

“It worked fine on the last technical checkup”

“It’s almost 20 years old! And we'don’t have anyone to captain it. The thing’s just for the posters!”

“I can do it” Herald spoke trough the conference call as well.

“You'r shitting me. No way you know how” Charge said in disbelief

“I took classes. Went there every Saturday for weeks” Herald smiled

“WHY?”

“It’s… I know it was never used. But this thing is EPIC. It’s in almost every movie and comic….

"We should get a professional captain…”

“NO! LET ME HAVE THIS CHARGE! PLEASE! I CAN DO IT!” Herald spoke with a mixture of conviction, despair and puppy eyes.

“He’s doing it Charge. Go get it ready to sail, i’ll be there momentarily”

Charge was defeated and he knew it.

———————————————-

The Dark Energy Man watched as the modular transformation process began. “Release the demons”

“What for?” Ellison asked as he gave the order. Several emerged from container boxes.

“The Nether-realm is a dangerous place. Something else could emerge before the elder one’s arrival, high priest”

Ellison walked closer.. hesitant.

“Is there something else?”

“I … forgive me.. I just wanted to ask… the woman… Catherine Fields…Is she still with you? I… ”

The man previously known as Jake Black laughed

“She and I became one long ago when we became the Catastrofiend. This man will also join and we will become one. Those who join us…” he looked at the demons “… transcend death.”

“Does she…?”

“Yes. She still loves you. In fact… ”

He leaned in. And kissed him. It was an awkward feeling. Another body. But Ellison embraced her.. or him.

“Once your job is done… We will grant your wish. You can join us too.” The creature in Jake’s body then spoke with Catherine’s voice. “We will be together. Forever” and then he broke their embrace and headed to the bridge.

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you oh great one! I won’t fail you… .” Ellison’s expression came closer to insanity as he watched the creature leave.

He barked orders.

Cultists and demons worked alongside each other, as entire sections of the ship began unfolding. Long spider-like articulated metal arms+ emerged and the central area was cleared, ready for the arrival.  
———————————————–

“Ok.. WHAT.. is … that?” Ortega

“I just told you! It’s a fricking spider ship!” Herald said as they approached. He was like a dog with two tails since they had spotted it.

“Please someone tell me we'r trapped in one of those horrible comics”

“It’s real.” Steel studied the ship trough the screen. With a heavy frown.

“We'r going to fight a spider-ship with the Ranger-Submarine!”

“Please please please stop saying that” Ortega asked.

“And the name…” Herald looked at the name in the ship’s hull. “Netherlord. This is Just so epic.”

“You know you'r already a superhero right?”

“Yes but i used to have a toy version of this submarine. And now i’m behind the wheel. And i’m headed to fight against a spider ship with it!” He could barely contain himself.

“Let it be Ortega. One way or another we'r bound for another movie and this thing will be in every single poster for years. Get over it, learn to love it, or ignore it.”

The colorfully and appropiately heroic themed Ranger-Submarine approached the dark, evil-looking ominous vessel Netherlord.

 

Ortega sighed, with worry. “I just hope they are alright…”

…………………………………………………

It was dark. He was also blindfolded so there wasn’t much to see either way. He was certain he was on a ship due to the movement. He could hear a lot of peopl giving orders and carrying heavy stuff. Something was definitely going on.

The Mental Dampener was giving him a killer headache. The only good news is Carl hated dampeners even more than him, so he wasn’t in the room.

He didn’t feel sad. Or sorry. He was just furious. He hadn’t relapsed. Carl had played him. Played him like a fiddle from hell. He had taught him how to do it… put an enemy off balance by pitting them against their greatest fears, then take them down.

And then he had made a fool of himself, trying to fight him when he should have evaded… get his cool again…

IT was too late now… Too late to…

Someone removed his blindfold

“So you have a history of getting captured Cyrus. Maybe you want to change your name to Hostage boy?”

He couldn’t help smile.

“Fuck you Argent”

She was already smashing the metal clasps and tearing out the mind dampener.

Anderson came trough the doorway, gun in hand.

“It’s a mess outside. The entire ship is turning into something else.”

“What’s the situation?” Sidestep asked sitting up as he regained his mind-senses when the dampener died.

“Darkfist is down, the old guy and Ellison are loose. They broke the dark energy guy we fought loose. And there’s a LOT of demons”

“Darkfist is here?” He asked confused.

“Dead”

“Oh. Good. He had it coming” He hopped off the table and flexed.

“Got any plan?”

“Steel, Herald and Ortega are getting close to the ship. We should do our best to become the worst guests Ellison’s ever had at his parties.”

————————————————————–

Jake Black walked to the central stage they had prepared. Ellison came behind him and began activating some controls.

Patton ’s voice came trough the loudspeakers. “All systems operational.” he announced. “We are approaching agreed ideal coordinates in T-minus 5 minutes.

Ellison took the intercom. "Check the GPS twice. We don’t want to make the Elder one have to walk far to us”

Jake ignited his powers, and turned into the Dark Energy Man once more. A dark aura surrounded him completely. He raised his arms, and created a small dark energy sphere. He then pushed it gently, until it floated towards center of the spider arms.

The spider-arms began buzzing with energy, and curved, pointing at the sphere. Electrical archs surged from them, charging the sphere with electrical currents.

The Dark Energy Man extended his arms to the side, and then upwards. The sphere began slowly gaining in size

A pair of cultists brought a lectern and placed it in front of Ellison. Another one placed a book on it.

Ellison raised his hands dramatically

“Vorok-Bosh! Duke of the Nether Realm! Hear our call! We summon you!”

“Praised be your name!”

All the cultists answered with rehearsed response.

“Vorok-Bosh! Keeper of secrets! Hear our call! Bring your power upon us!”

“All hail his divine glory!”

Some cultists started singing and playing drum like instruments.

Dozens of demons stood guard. Cultists armed with rifles were also ready.

Ellison took a few steps back as Pathos approached him from behind

“Sidestep’s gone missing”

“Deal with it. We can’t stop this now.” he told him. Then he walked to the Lectern again and continued reading for the crowd.

—————————————————

The three were hiding behind a large container that smelled like fish.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Is this even real?” Lillian asked.

“They have the Technology… And for all we know that thing they are summoning is just waiting on the other side to eat us all” Argent answered.

“Then how do we stop this?” Anderson asked.

“I’d say the energy generators” 

“What about the Scientist” Sidestep suggested

“Alright. We split. We’ll sabotage the power, you try get that Scientist to stop it” Argent nodded

Sidestep started sneaking to the back, while they followed the power cables.

They made their way into the lower decks, finding the first generator.

Anderson turned it offline, then Argent smashed the controls.

“Let’s hurry to the next one”

“Going somewhere?” Pathos came from the corridor followed by two demons.

“Oh, I was wondering when you where going to show up. Villain. You’ll make a fine hat after i’m done with you”. Argent spoke, her silver skin glowing under the dim lighting.

“Get her!” he ordered.

One demon charged Argent, who bent backwards and threw him back using it’s own impulse. She then gave it an horrendous cut along the neck when it landed, spilling blood everywhere. The other one was more cautious and attempted to slash her from the side. Argent winced in pain as the claws found her skin, digging deep into her flesh. The wound began regenerating, but not as fast as she wished.

“Let’s see how far you can regenerate lady” Pathos was delighted.

“Oh you’d be surprised.”

Anderson took a shot at Phatos, but he seemed to banish from her sights and appear closer… walking towards her.

“Let’s play” he said activating the blade on his cane.

She shot again, but this time he was to the side.

“Fucking cheater!”

“Whatever is the matter? Did you bring a gun to a knife fight?” He charged at her with his blade. She managed to pushed him back, but lost the gun in the process.

“Leave her alone!” Argent had crippled one the remaining demons cutting it’s arm, and rushed towards them, but the thing lunged at her ignoring the pain. It’s sharp teeth, bit her right leg, her silver skin cracking under the pressure. “Aaargh!”

“Oh dear you'r no good at this” Anderson tried to punch him in the gut, but he just appeared behind her, and pushed her into the ground. He then kicked the gun away.

“You know, I’m a teacher above all… Let me give you a TIP” He said taking his cane with both hands and trusting the blade at Anderson’s chest with a sinister smile. He really enjoyed killing.

————————————————-

“Understood Sidestep.” He turned to Ortega. “He’s alright. Argent just broke him free”

Ortega was visibly relieved “Dammit.. i thought he was…”

“He isn’t” Steel stopped the sentence. “Stop thinking about that, and focus.”

“Right” He nodded. 

“So.. they are here… and here… ” Steel pointed at opposite sectors on the ship. “We need to disrupt them as soon as possible. A torpedo might do that… here he pointed at a precise spot”

Herald started turning the submarine to target it’s weapons.

“Fire!.”

……………………………………………

The explosion caught him off guard. He stumbled, and the blade hit the floor instead of the detective under him. Anderson pulled back. He regained his balance… raised his cane again and…

The gun slid wildly trough the floor. Argent caught it, aimed and shot without a second shot.

There was a momentarily look of disbelief in Pathos’s eyes as blood came down his chest.

“Not… fair…” He said before collapsing.

Anderson ran at Argent. “Dammit.. are you alright?” She helped her from under the beast.

“I think so… Gnr.. hurts like hell tough ” Her leg began regenerating slowly, stopping the bleeding.

“You know… I can’t tell you just how sexy that was”

“It was sexy, wasn’t it?” Argent laughed.

They kissed, among the corpses and blood, the smell of gunpowder still in the air.

…………………………………………………

The explosion caused chaos on board. Cultists fell off the ship, and the demons look bewildered.

But Ellison yelled on top of them

“SHOOT THAT THING WITH THE MAIN GUNS! EVERYONE ELSE… DO NOT STOP BROTHERS! NOTHING CAN STOP THIS RITUAL!”

Slowly, they regained their formation, and a few moments after, many of them were singing again. The ritual resumed.

Another section of the ship opened revealing large guns, that began turning and pointing at the submarine.

The sphere continued gaining in size… until…

Four enormous red eyes eyes glared trough from the other side. They focused on Ellison who laughed maniacally, while chanting from his text.

The ships cannons fired, the submarine taking severe damage. A second salvo left it completely destroyed, as it began sinking below the surface.

The sphere increased size once again, and more of the creature’s face became visible. It was covered in darkness and roared, at the mortals below.

………………………………………………….

Sidestep managed to enter the bridge unnoticed, and everyone left on his mental command. He walked out to Patton who looked at him in terror…

But he had no time for it. He just squished his mind into compliance this time. The man was a mass murderer like the others.

“Stop the ritual.”

“… hn… ” He struggled.He held for as long as he could. He finally relented and spoke again “I can’t!”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“It’s already reached… hrn… critical.. mass… There is already enough energy for the portal to open.”

“There must be a way to stop it!”

He was a hard nut to crack. Fanaticism was a formidable shield.

“Tell me how to stop it! Now!”

“… The portal will open no matter what… as… as long as the subject can.. ng..r.. as long as he can keep channeling the energy”

“And what if he stops?” Sidestep asked.  
…………………………………………………….

“Ellison!” Argent challenged him

“Argent…” Ellison turned to her, his voice dripping venom. “You are responsible for this mess I assume?”

“Oh I haven’t made a mess yet.”

“Enough. Kill her now!”

The demons charged at her

“Hurry up” Steel shouted!

“You'r.. too .. heavy!” Herald struggled.

“Here. Let me off now”

“Oof… ” Herald let him go.

Steel landed by Argent’s side, and immediately started firing his machine gun. Several demons fell instantly, but they kept coming. He took his energy blade and began making short work of any that got too close.

Argent kept advancing, taking demon after demon on her way to Ellison.

The man raised his gaze at the portal

“Oh elder one! Grant me your power to defeat my enemies!”

The creature pulled back, and an horrible clawed hand emerged, pointing a finger at Ellison. A bolt of lightning surged from it, and hit chest..

“Ahahhahaa… "He laughed.. or screamed. The energy bolts surrounded his body, burning him severely. "SUCH .. .POWER…! You will die Rangers”

He extended his hand, generating a bolt of pure lightning at Argent that sent her flying backwards.

He remained oblivious to the fact that his body was catching fire, and relished on the power he had been granted.

“Now.. FEEL HIS POWER!” HE extended his hand once more sending pure electrical energy fury her…

.. But it was Charge who took the bolt instead

“Aaaghgh… ” Charge felt his entire body burn with electricity. It was like being thousand needles all over his body. His mods began beeping with alerts

“Too much for you Charge ?” Ellison’s face was unrecognizable as he was engulfed in fire

“You’ll have to try… hr… HARDER!”

Ortega was pushed back… But he Stubbornly refused to fall.

“How… why won’t you die… ” Ellison continued firing his voice turning into unintelligible screams … until his burning corpse collapsed, dead.

His entire body trembled… release. He had to release the energy or he would burn as well… He pointed his wrist emitter at the beast …

“NO!” Sidestep yelled.

“What? We have to stop him!”

“I know. Hit HIM instead!” he pointed at the Dark Energy Man

Ortega pointed the emitter and fired.. but the device burned down under excessive power.

“USE THIS!” Steel threw a the long tip of one of the broken spider arms at Charge.

Ortega caught it in the air, and ran towards the Dark Energy Man, sending all the power into the improvised spear.

His dark shield covered him, but Ortega trusted the piece with all his strength… and it broke his shield to pieces.

The metal spear went trough him in a single motion, and the electrical power infused on it burned him instantly.

He took a step back, letting out an inhuman scream before falling down, engulfed in flames.

An horrendous shriek of frustration came from the portal, as the creature tried to open it with it’s claws… but it was useless. It closed, and collapse, sending a large explosion that rained even more fire on the ship. The sky turned black once more.

Ortega just fell on his knees, unable to process what was happening after that.

………………………………………..

A half an hour later.

Snapping of fingers.

“Hey. Hey. Can you hear me ? Ricardo?”

“Cyrus?”

“He’s back! He’s back!” he yelled.

“I told you he just had an overload… happens when mods overcharge and…” It was Steel’s voice. He couldn’t really catch what he was saying.

“You fucking scared me! Idiot!” Sidestep kissed him. He was a bit confused.

He smiled groggily. “You do that on a regular…” he coughed “… basis”

Sidestep helped him sit upright.

“Where are we?” He could only see the sea around them… and stars… and a burning ship in the distance. The all seemed a bit ghostly under the pale moolinght.

“We'r on a boat!” Sidestep explained.

Herald was resting by his side.

“Welcome back” He smiled. He wasn’t in very good shape either.

Argent and Anderson were covered in the same blanket. They smiled at him.

“I already sent a distress signal. Rescue is coming.” Steel explained.

He looked at them. They all had bruises, cuts and their clothes had burn marks everywhere.

“What.. happened? ”

“After the portal closed, the demons went berzerk… they turned on the cultists. We had to fight our way out… Sidestep stole this boat.. And I took us out one by one. Haa… it was a total mess.”

“Yes” Steel nodded. “I don’t care for a repeat of that clusterfuck. Next time, we go with an escape plan from the start…“

Sidestep lied his back next to him, and hugged him, resting on his shoulder. Steel tossed them a blanket. They looked at the stars and fire in the distance. It was quite a view. 

After a while, Ortega spoke again "I’m going to fall asleep . but.. can i say just one thing…”

“Yes?”

“Cyrus.. stop getting.. fucking…kidnapped!”

“It wasn’t my…” 

But he just started snoring.

\--------------------------------------


End file.
